psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Mouse brain development timeline
;Species: Mus musculus ;Family: Muridae ; Order: Rodentia ;Gestation: 21 days Day Event Reference 9 cranial motor nuclei - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 10 subplate -start of neurogenesis Bayer and Altman (1991) 10 inferior olivary nucleus - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 10.5 retinal ganglion cell generation - start of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 10.5 superficial superior colliculus (SC) laminae- start of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 10.5 dorsal lateral geniculate nucleus (dLGN) - start of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 10.5 Purkinje cells - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 11 cranial sensory nuclei - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 11 subplate - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 11 reticular nuclei - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 11 medial geniculate nucleus - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 11 globus pallidus - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 11.5 ventral LGN - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 12 dLGN - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 12 cochlear nuclei - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 12 mitral cells - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 12 amygdala - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 12 subplate - end of neurogenesis Bayer and Altman (1991) 12.3 axons in optic stalk Dunlop et al. (1997) 12.5 ventral posterior nucleus (VP) and ventrobasal nucleus (VB) of the thalamus - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 12.5 nucleus of lateral olfactory tract - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 12.5 claustrum - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 12.5 neurogenesis cortical layer VI - peak (VC) of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 12.5 dLGN- end of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 12.5 preoptic nucleus - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 13 medial forebrain bundle appears Ashwell et al. (1996) 13 suprachiasmatic nucleus - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 13 optic axons at chiasm of optic tract Dunlop et al. (1997) 13 superior colliculus - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 13 retinal ganglion cells - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 13 septal nuclei - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 13 entorhinal cortex - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 13 subiculum – peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 13 neurogenesis cortical layer V - peak (VC) of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 13 neurogenesis cortical lamina VI - end (VC) of neurogenesis Caviness (1982) 13.5 raphe complex - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 13.5 anterior olfactory nucleus - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 13.5 anteroventral (AV), anterodorsal (AD) and anteromedial (AM) thalamic nuclei - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 13.5 pontine nuclei – peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 13.5 parasubiculum – peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 13.5 stria terminalis appears Ashwell et al. (1996) 13.5 presubiculum – peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 14 fasciculus retroflexus appears Finlay and Darlington (1995) 14 caudoputamen – peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 14 superficial SC laminae - end of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 14 fornix appears Ashwell et al. (1996) 14 cones - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 14 neurogenesis cortical layer V - end (VC) of neurogenesis Caviness (1982) 14.5 optic axons reach dLGN and SC Robinson and Dreher (1990) 14.5 anterior commisure appears Ashwell et al. (1996) 15 neurogenesis cortical lamina IV - start (VC) of neurogenesis Caviness (1982) 15 CA 1, CA 2 of hippocampus - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 15 retinal amacrine cells - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 15 hippocampal commissure appears Ashwell et al. (1996) 15 neurogenesis cortical layer II /III - peak (VC) of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 15.5 optic axons invade visual centers Dunlop et al. (1997) 16 nucleus accumbens - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 16 tufted cells - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 16 isles of Calleja - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 17 neurogenesis cortical layer IV - peak (VC) of neurogenesis Caviness (1982) 17 corpus callosum appears Ashwell et al. (1996) 17 neurogenesis cortical layer IV - end (VC) of neurogenesis Bayer and Altman (1991) 18.5 retinal ganglion cell generation - end of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 19 initial differentiation of layer V (S1) Finlay and Darlington (1995) 19 rods - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 21 complete separation of layer V (S1) Rice et al. (1985) 22 onset of barrels (S1) Rice et al. (1985) 22 onset of sublayers in layer V (S1) Rice et al. (1985) 22 onset of trilaminar plate (S1) Rice et al. (1985) 24 onset of barrel field septa (S1) Rice et al. (1985) 25.5 ipsi/contra segregation in LGN and SC Robinson and Dreher (1990) 30 eye opening Dunlop et al. (1997) References *Ashwell, K.W., Waite, P.M. and Marotte, L., 1996. Ontogeny of the projection tracts and commissural fibres in the forebrain of the tammar wallaby (Macropus eugenii): timing in comparison with other mammals. Brain Behav. Evol. 47, pp. 8–22. *Clancy, B., Kersh, B., Hyde, J., Darlington, R.B., Anand, K.J.S., Finlay, B.L., 2007. Web-Based Method For Translating Neurodevelopment From Laboratory Species To Humans. Neuroinformatics. 5, pp. 79-94. *Dunlop, S.A., Tee, L.B., Lund, R.D. and Beazley, L.D., 1997. Development of primary visual projections occurs entirely postnatally in the fat-tailed dunnart, a marsupial mouse, Sminthopsis crassicaudata. J. Comp. Neurol. 384, pp. 26–40. *Finlay, B.L. and Darlington, R.B., 1995. Linked regularities in the development and evolution of mammalian brains. Science 268, pp. 1578–1584. *Robinson, S.R. and Dreher, B., 1990. The visual pathways of eutherian mammals and marsupials develop according to a common timetable. Brain Behav. Evol. 36, pp. 177–195. See also * Brain development timelines * Neural development * http://www.translatingtime.net Translating Time: A website providing translation of brain developmental times among different species Category:Developmental neuroscience Category:Embryology Category:Mouse anatomy Category:Nervous system